31 octobre 1981
by LittleRavenclaw
Summary: OS sur les Maraudeurs la nuit du 31 octobre 1981.


La marque noire flottait au dessus des ruines qui étaient autrefois la maison de son meilleur ami et de sa famille. Elle semblait presque se moquer de lui. Le poing serré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de tous ses membres.  
Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être !  
De la fumée s'élevait dans l'air de la nuit légèrement frais, les cendres virevoltaient partout sur le terrain, dans le ciel et venaient même se poser dans sur ses cheveux. Il n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps il était cloué sur place. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ses jambes n'avaient pas la force de bouger et que ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'horreur qui s'offrait devant lui.  
Avait-il déjà cligné des yeux depuis qu'il était là ? Avait-il déjà respiré ? Il ne savait pas.  
Mais sa plus grande crainte était désormais devenu réalité et il se tenait, là, en plein milieu des ruines.  
Il ne pouvait même pas se concentrer sur le temps qui s'écoulait. Était-il là depuis quelques minutes seulement ou depuis plusieurs heures ? Mais pour être franc, il se fichait éperdument de tout ça en ce moment.  
Sirius Black commença finalement à avancer, ses jambes se déplaçaient selon leur propre volonté, le menant au plus profond de la résidence des Potter. Un feu s'élevait de la cheminée mais il ne pouvait pas sentir sa chaleur. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.  
Mais peut-être était-ce simplement un cauchemar. Peut-être allait-il bientôt se réveiller dans son dortoir à Poudlard couvert d'eau froide avec son meilleur ami, souriant, et tenant un grand sceau vide en déclarant :  
**_«Réveille-toi, paresseux ! Le match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle est aujourd'hui et j'ai préparé de nouveaux mouvements pour impressionner Evans.»_**  
Alors, il se mettrait à courir après James en riant avant de se changer et d'aller réveiller Remus et Peter. Ils prendraient un copieux petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et irait supporter son ami pendant son match comme il l'a toujours fait.  
Mais une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine le ramena à la réalité lorsqu'il aperçut ce qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité voir.  
Sirius courrut vers le corps et le débarasser des débris qui le recouvrait.  
Ce ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impossible.  
Mais lorsqu'il enleva le dernier morceau de bois, il fut sûr. Il avait revêtu ses habits préférés, maintenant couverts de cendres, et avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux noisettes étaient sans vie.  
James Charles Potter, 22 ans, mari de la fille ses rêves et père d'un petit garçon âgé d'un an qui était son portrait craché.  
James Charles Potter, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, engagé à stopper le mage noir et ses partisans.  
James Charles Potter, le meilleur ami que Sirius ait jamais eu et sa seule famille.  
Sirius tomba à genoux près du corps de son ami et essaya la cendre de son visage.  
_«- __**Par Merlin, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!**__ demanda Sirius au garçon à lunettes étendu sur le sol tandis que le jeune Harry grimpa sur lui. James ne répondit pas, mais une voix douce le fit à sa place.  
- __**Le jeu préféré d'Harry est de faire le mort**__, expliqua Lily.  
Sirius tourna la tête dans sa direction et leva un sourcil. La jeune maman émit un petit rire mélodieux.  
- __**Il suffit de regarder.**__  
Sirius se tourna de nouveau pour regarder le père et le fils. Harry semblait très confus et essayer de tordre le nez de James et de lui prendre ses lunettes plusieurs fois.  
- __**Bouh **__! s'exclama James tout en relevant la tête pour voir son fils entrer en fou rire.»_  
- **Le jeu est terminé James. Tu peux te réveiller maintenant**, dit Sirius le corps penché sur son ami. **Bouh.**  
James ne bougea pas mais Sirius attendit patiemment sans lâcher une seule seconde son meilleur ami des yeux.  
- **James, allez ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout.**  
Mais James ne bougea toujours pas.  
Sirius se mit à trembler de nouveau, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge le rendant incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.  
- **Cornedrue**, sa voix se brisa et une larme s'échappa de son œil mais il essaya simplement de l'ignorer. Il était toujours dans le déni de ce qu'il s'était passé une heure plus tôt. **Je crois que je pourrais commencer à m'installer, tu sais**, dit Sirius pour commencer la conversation, le chaos oublié. **Tu te souviens de cette fille qui était en même année que nous ? Michelle Rose. J'ai repris contact avec elle**, continua t-il distraitement. **Je l'aime beaucoup.**  
Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint mais il laissa échapper un petit rire.  
- **Je suis sérieux. C'est vrai, je pensais m'installer, à m'engager avec une femme. Fonder une famille et ce genre de trucs, un peu comme toi.**  
Il sourit de nouveau avant de secouer la tête pour chasser les pensées négatives telles que «Où sont Lily et Harry ?»  
- **Bien sûr, je t'en aurais parlé avant de lui poser la question. Impossible de te cacher ce genre de choses. Mais tu es là maintenant. Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Je devrais lui demander ?**  
Encore une fois, sans compter le bruit des débris, le silence prit place. Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda les étoiles mais sa vue se brouilla et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.  
- **Bon sang, Cornedrue ! RÉPOND MOI !** cria Sirius en regardant James de nouveau, qui ne bougeait pas, ne répondait pas, ne respirait pas.  
Sa tête s'abattit sur la poitrine de son ami tandis que les larmes redoublèrent.  
- **Je suis désolé que...** commença Sirius, ses paroles étouffés. **Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir jamais dit ça mais..., il prit une profonde inspiration et recula sa tête pour regarder James dans les yeux. Je t'aime. Merci d'être là pour moi malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu.**  
Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau ferma les yeux très fort, irrité par le nœud au fond de sa gorge et la difficulté de prononcer ce qu'il souhaitait dire.  
- **Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, James. Personne ne pourra nous enlever ça.**  
Et c'est à ce moment là que ça le frappa. Ce n'était juste que James avait été assassiné mais ils avaient été trahit par un de leurs amis, un Maraudeur.  
- **Le rat obtiendra ce qu'il mérite, ne t'inquiète pas**, assura Sirius en plaçant sa veste sous la tête du jeune homme. **Tu restes ici James. Je reviens dans une minute.**  
Sirius se releva et fit un pas en arrière avant d'entendre un bruit léger. Etre un Animagus-chien avait ses avantages, c'était certain. Il leva son pied pour découvrir, sur le sol, les lunettes cassées. Il prit les verres et les mit rapidement dans sa poche, se promettant de les réparer au plus vite. Il se souvenait très bien à quel point James était furieux que Sirius ait brisé ses lunettes en sixième année.  
Un cri éclata soudain dans l'air, Sirius se raidit rapidement. C'était Harry. Il était en vie.  
Plus vite que jamais, il courut en direction des pleurs de l'enfant.


End file.
